


A Side of Fluff (Jirou Akutagawa)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: A yawn passed your lips as you rubbed the back of your head, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. When you opened the fridge to get something to eat, you blinked in surprise at the lone flower that sat on the top shelf. What was a flower doing in the fridge? A sunflower, no less.
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou/Reader
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	A Side of Fluff (Jirou Akutagawa)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 964 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jirou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

A yawn passed your lips as you rubbed the back of your head, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. When you opened the fridge to get something to eat, you blinked in surprise at the lone flower that sat on the top shelf. What was a _flower_ doing in the fridge? A _sunflower_ , no less.

Still being half asleep, you picked up the flower and examined it, noticing a small note wrapped around the stem. Before reading it, you got a small vase and filled it with water, placing the sunflower into it before setting it on the table. You sat down and unfolded the note, smoothing it out before beginning to read.

_[Y/N, I saw this cheerful sunflower and instantly thought of you. Its beauty doesn’t even compare to your own~ Meet me tonight around 6:30, okay? The usual spot~ 🙂 Love, Akutagawa Jirou]_

A small smile came to your lips. Jirou was such a dork, but he was _your_ dork.

By Jirou’s request, you made your way to the park around six-thirty. The park was a special place for you both because it was the place you had first met each other. You’ve been friends ever since and usually met there on weekends since you each attended different schools.

With a sigh of content, you sat down on the metal bench, admiring the beauty of the park. The tall trees rustling in the breeze, the bright green grass beneath your feet. It was a peaceful place.

“Y/N-chan~!” Jirou wrapped his arms around your neck from behind, rubbing his cheek against your own and smiling brightly. “You weren’t waiting long, were ya?”

You shook your head, a small laugh leaving your lips. “No, I just got here.”

“Good. Now let’s go!” He grabbed your hand in his own and pulled you off the bench.

“Where are we going, Jirou-kun?” You questioned.

“For ice cream, of course!” He grinned over his shoulder.

“Ahh, that sounds wonderful!” You smiled, letting your fingers intertwine with his own.

You were soon sitting outside of the ice cream parlor, enjoying the cold treat he had purchased for you.

“Ah, Y/N-chan!” Jirou turned to you, moving in closer and kissing the corner of your mouth before pulling away and licking his lips. “You had ice cream on your mouth~!”

You chuckled, sticking your tongue out at him. The first couple of times he had done this left you blushing, but after a few years of friendship, you had gotten used to it. “Thank you Jirou~”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around your neck, his smile radiating happiness.

* * *

You stared down at the tennis puzzle that lay in front of you, cheek resting in the palm of your hand. For some reason, people liked to refer to life as ‘complex like a puzzle’, but you could see things clearer than that. If you took the time to sit down and think about it, life wasn’t as complicated as people made it. The same goes for relationships; they’re complicated because the people make them that way.

Your eyes slid over to the boy that sat across from you. Jirou’s brows were furrowed, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. You giggled, watching as he frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s so funny~?” He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

“If you take it one piece at a time and start with the corners, you’ll find it’s not as difficult. See?” You demonstrated by fitting several pieces together, starting with one of the corners. They fit together snuggly. It made you think of your relationship with Jirou. You fit together so perfectly like you were created just for each other. You moved to sit next to him, hand fitting into his own. He sent you a genuine smile, kissing your cheek as his fingers laced with your own.

You and Jirou were both just puzzle pieces in this vast world, made specifically to fit together to form a bigger picture.

* * *

“Y/N-chan?” Jirou called, poking your cheek.

“Yes, Jirou?”

“Play a game with me!”

“What kind of game?”

“It’s a secret!” He pressed his finger to his lips before grabbing your hand and pulling you off the floor. Jirou led you up to his room, grabbing a piece of paper before sitting on his bed. You sat across from him, watching him curiously. “Here’s how it works! I’m going to write a number on this piece of paper. If you guess the right answer, I’ll treat you to ice cream. If you get it wrong, you’ll get a special prize for trying. ‘Kay?”

“Sounds easy enough.” You nodded, a grin coming to your lips. “Let’s do it!”

Jirou leaned back against the headboard. “It’s a number between 1 and 100.”

“Hmm,” you thought hard, thinking of any number that had a special meaning. Jirou was the kind of person who would choose something with meaning, but you couldn’t think of anything. “How about… 30?”

He shook his head, turning the paper around to reveal the number ten. “Do you know why I chose ten?” You shook your head. He smiled brightly, grabbing your hand in his. “Because we met exactly 10 years ago today!”

“Jirou,” you smiled softly, pulling the boy into a strong hug. “Do I still get my special participation prize?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! Close your eyes!”

You nodded, eyes sliding closed. Seconds later, you felt pressure on your lips and smiled, returning the chaste kiss that Jirou had given you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer while his own snaked around your waist.

“Should we play again, Y/N-chan~?” Jirou grinned, arms still wrapped protectively around you.

You nodded with a grin that mirrored his. “Let’s~”

* * *


End file.
